Lost then Found
by The Truth Is On
Summary: Scully's sister has been missing for a long time. How will Mulder: her lover, best friend, and partner help?
1. the flashback

_So I have so many stories to finish, but_ _this particular one I really wanted to do._ _Like usual it is based on Scully, however of course Mulder is also in it. Got the idea_ _from Guardians of the Galaxy 2_

f **lashback** ** _"Dana! Dana!" a little girl from the corner of the room cried. "shhh Anastasia, mama_** **_and papa will wake up" Dana warned._** **_Anastasia nodded, not wanting to put_** **e** ** _ither of them in trouble._** ** _But it already struck, as Anastasia's foot kicked the table by accident, causing a vase to fall._**

 ** _Dana hurried to her sister's side, helping her up. "Im so sorry Dana" Anastasia muttered. "No, dont say that we will get out together" Dana said hugging her. Dana and Anastasia could hear shouting, from upstairs. "Mama and papa, they are awake!" Anastasia panicked._**

" ** _I won't let them hurt you, not now not again" Dana said taking Anastasia's hand and leading her to a vent in the wall. Dana took the lid off. "Go through there, and keep going, dont look back" Dana held her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "No, I dont want to leave you...were family" Anastasia whimpered. "Anastasia there is no time-" She stopped hearing her papa's words coming from behind her "ANASTASIA, DANA THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Papa shouted. Mama was behind him "Dana give us my daughter, she is too young to be alone!" Her mama cried._**

" ** _Go!" Dana shouted and guided her towards the vent. From the corner of the room Papa was watching as she climbed in. He knew excactly where it led. "Stay here keep an eye on Dana, i'll take care of Anastasia" Papa told mama._**

 ** _She nodded._** **Just when Papa left, she came out of the dark. "** ** _Dana..." her mama called from behind "My beautiful daughter"._**

 _So what did you think? I wasn't exactly sure how to start it, but I hope its okay. Sorry for puncuation etc;_ _I am definetly continuing this one_ , I want to see where I will take it. I will also continue with Trust.


	2. part 1

_Here is the update_

 **"Scully, are you okay?" Mulder asked "You just collapsed onto the floor" he crouched down to pick her up.** **"M..m-mulder" she whispered. "Shhhh"Mulder said as he brushed away the hair covering her eyes.**

 **He held her in his arms and carried her to the chair by the desk.**

 **Scully's vision came back as soon as Mulder put her down on the chair. She went numb remembering what had happenend. "Scully??" Mulder asked grabbing Scully hand. She looked up at Mulder and fake smiled. "It was nothing..just tired" she forced the lie out of her mouth. Mulder could still sense that something was wrong, that what she said was a lie. "Are you sure?" he asked. She just nodded in reply.**

 **He kissed her forehead, and told her to wait in the car. She wanted to wait for him, but she decided that he would worry even more.**

 **She got out of the building, and litreally ran to the car. It was a very cold night, maybe she and Mulder should stay at home and sit by the fire eating their tea she wondered.**

 **She unlocked the car, and got into the front seat. She turned the radio on, a song that she had heard before came on. But she couldn't remember what it was called.**

 **The wind started to make the car shake slightly.. _where is Mulder?_ she wondered.**

 **She looked into the mirror and noticed a dark figure behind her. She gasped as she saw a knife in their hand. Quickly she grabbed the door handle, and tried to open it...but it wouldn't open.**

 **She opened the draw where she kept her gun incase of emergencys. She grabbed hold of it and felt the coldness touch her hand. She quickly turned around, gun in the air pointing in the direction. But when she turned around...**

 **it was gone...**


	3. part 2

_I think ill finish this one first. I like the idea i have in my head for it._

 **Scully sat there, frozen. Still watching the seat where the person sat. _It couldn't be_ she told herself. Still staring at the seat. A knock at the window made** **Scully jump. She turned to see Mulder looking concerned at her through the window. He then pointed at the door** **handle signaling it was locked. She sighed. She forgot to unlock the door.** **She pressed the button on the key, which unlocked the car. Mulder rushed in, suddenly hugging Scully and asking her if everything was okay. _Damn him_ she thought. She rested into his hug, allowing it. She now felt safe.**

 ** _The next day_**

 **"Mulder, I am fine!" Scully said angrily as Mulder drove her to the hospital. "Scully..I'm worried about you! You can tell me anything, okay?" Mulder said looking at her in the eye. "Also, you keep on waking up and screaming Scully. Its not normal."**

 **Scully nodded knowing that what he was saying was true. She wasnt fine.** **"Mulder, there is something I need to tell you" she almost whispered. Mulder parked the car at the hospital,now giving her his full attention. "I have-" her voice was cut off by the ringing of his phone. "Just ignore it" he told her now holding her hands, urging her to continue. She shook her head "No it can wait" she smiled. Mulder just nodded, yet looked concerned still.**

 **They walked into the hospital, and Mulder was now checking in with the nurse. Scully was sitting down, looking at a little girl. "Anastasia" she whispered. But she knew it wasn't her. She silently cried, trying to hide her tears. The girl looked excactly like her, long curly brown hair that went down to the middle section of her back, green eyes, quite short.** **She smiled, seeing the girl laugh. But the smile faded..as soon as she saw the peson sitting there next to her.**

 **She tried to scream out, but nothing came out. She looked over at Mulder who looked like he was flirting with the nurse. But she would confront him about it later, she had to save the girl.**

 **She got up, quickly. Running to the person. Ignoring all the stares. She stopped in front of him, out of breath. "Leave me alone, you hear me!? I will find her, go and tell him that because I will never stop looking for her!" She shouted. Mulder jumped, hearing Scully shouting.**

 **"Scully?" he asked. "Im sorry Mulder, but if you expect me to sit across from a kidnapper, then you should just get out of my life" She said angrily, still facing the man. "Scully nobody is there..." he said concerned. Scully shook her head, tears running down her cheek. "Make him go" she repeated, as she sat on the floor, head in her hands.** **Mulder crouched down and hugged her tightly.**

 **"I'm here, its okay"**


	4. part 4

_sorry for the wait, I have decided this is also going to be Mulder and Scully break-up a few more chapters in they will get back together...or not depends._ Scully sat up right, looking around seeing if the person was gone. But he was no where to be found. So was Mulder. Everybody was staring at her, one man was asking her if

she was okay. She nodded "Yeah im fine" she said standing up. She turned around finiding the nurse was also gone. "That Bitch"she whispered under her breath.

She wondered through the hospital, trying to find Mulder and the nurse probably making out. She opened a door to a room, with no patients in. Although there were noises of the nurse going "I want a little green alien" coming from the dark corner. Scully gasped as she got closer, seeing Mulder and the Nurse...making out. Mulder had nearly taken her clothes off until he heard the familiar shoe sound. He turned around realising Scully was standing there shocked, and upset. "Scully, I-" Mulder started. "Don't!" Scully held her hand up, and rushed through the door. Finding it hard to breathe.

 ** _He dosent care about me_** she told herself. She heard Mulder shouting her name out, but one of the other nurses told him to quiet down, as he would disturb the patients. He shook his head "Its my fault" he told himself, continuing running after her.

Scully pushed the hospital doors open angrily. She decided to take the bus, after all she didnt feel like driving. It started to rain heavily, and Scully hoped that Mulder wasnt following her. "Scully" she heard someone say, she thought it was Mulder. "Mul-" she stopped, as she turned around realising it was the person again. "Stop following me" She ordered. "Say my name" it told her in a really low voice. "What are you talking about? I...I dont know you" She said. "You do..deep down I know you do" the voice came again. She took a shaky breath and gulped "p-papa" she said trying to stop herself from breaking down. He nodded. "Where is Anastasia!?" she shouted. But he vanished before he could say anything.

"Scully!" Mulder shouted. No reply. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her at the bus stop. He ran to her "Scully" he repeated. She saw him heading towards her, and tried to run away but Mulder grabbed her arm. "Please you have to understand, it was the only way" he said moving his finger to her lips and brushing them. "Get the hell away from me" She said, pushing his finger away. "I had to, she had information about what is happening to you Scully" he explained.

She shook her head "Nobody understands"


End file.
